Lucia (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Lucia is an Imperial child found sitting on a bench in Whiterun near the Gildergreen tree. As she is an orphan, she can be adopted. Interactions Quest all Beggars Have Giving her will grant the Dragonborn the Gift of Charity. It will also allow many small items in the Bannered Mare to be picked up without being considered stealing. Adoption Lucia is one of the orphans in Skyrim who can be adopted by the Dragonborn. To initiate this, she must be given a septim and asked why she is begging. She will explain that her mother died, and her aunt and uncle kicked her out when they took over her mother's farm. She then arrived in Whiterun, and took to the streets, where Brenuin showed care for her, and told her to ask the townsfolk for septims. She can be adopted if the conditions for adoption (owning a home with a furnished child's bedroom) are met. Quotes Trivia *Once adopted, some of the things she may do when her new parent comes home include: ask for an allowance, present some flowers she picked or other gift, ask the Dragonborn to play with her, ask if there are any gifts for her or ask if she can keep a pet. *If Lucia is adopted along with another child, the children will interact with each other, playing or verbally fighting. *She can be adopted without having to go through Constance Michel, and therefore without having to kill Grelod the Kind. *Lucia says that Brenuin is the only person in Whiterun who has been kind to her, and that he advised her to take up begging, but Brenuin doesn't mention her. *After nightfall, but prior to when she goes to sleep, she can often be found in The Bannered Mare, sitting and mingling with the clientele as well as cleaning and doing other tasks as if she worked there (occasionally it appears that she is actually drinking along with the adult patrons). Around 12:00–12:05 AM, she leaves the Bannered Mare and wanders to the back of the building, where she sleeps on the ground by its southeast corner. All of this seems to suggest that she has a similar arrangement with the Bannered Mare as Blaise has with Katla's Farm and Alesan has with the Windpeak Inn. *Lucia has remarks related to Whiterun which she will make from time to time, like other adopted children. For instance, she will remark on playing with Lars Battle-Born, Braith and Mila Valentia, citing she doesn't want to play with Braith anymore because she's a bully to her and Lars. *If the Dragonborn steals from The Bannered Mare, Lucia may send hired thugs to get revenge, despite her being a child and despite being too poor to spend money on such things. *If adopted, Lucia may sometimes say "I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her." This may be a glitch/bug since she herself is Lucia. Bugs * When dialog is initiated with her in Lakeview Manor, it is possible to become locked in conversation, where Lucia's dialogue does not occur. It is impossible to exit. * Lucia may disappear from the world (seen in Windstad Manor). Reloading to a previous save where she was present or getting married if you adopted her are the only known fixes. * If Lucia resists when she is told to do something, i.e. do her chores or play outside, and a female Dragonborn lets her get away with it, she may respond by calling them 'pa' instead of 'ma'. * After being given a new dress, Lucia may have no dress equipped the next time the Dragonborn returns home. After that, she will equip whatever dress given her, but will be in her underwear again the next time they return home. *If dialogue with Lucia is initiated while she is walking, she may continue walking, which will eventually just exit out of the conversation. This can also lead to her entering a new zone. * When Lucia enters Breezehome she may get stuck near the fire. When approached or talked to, she only says "I can't wait." This can be solved by typing the following into the console: stopquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptable resetquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptable setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptable 0 stopquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage resetquest BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage 0 setstage BYOHRelationshipAdoptableOrphanage 100 Then, while console is up, click on Lucia, and type (xx refers to the load order of Hearthfire): SetFactionRank xx004290 1 * If Lakeview Manor is owned and a child's bedroom is crafted, the option to adopt Lucia during conversation with her may not be available. Appearances * de:Lucia es:Lucia fr:Lucia (Skyrim) pl:Lucia ru:Люсия Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Children